


Right Alpha, Wrong World

by JulesTheQuirky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Alternate Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Dom Castiel, F/M, Knotting, Omega Reader, Smut, Winchester Sister, Wing Kink, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulesTheQuirky/pseuds/JulesTheQuirky
Summary: Injured from a firearm, Y/N is ordered by her brother Dean to head back to the Bunker and wait for them there, but she never manages to get that far as an all too familiar face shows up.





	Right Alpha, Wrong World

As the wind rushed past it kicked up a layer of dry leaves on the damp forest carpet. Your feet pounded through the leafy undergrowth desperate to get away, to make some space between you and them. Your heart hammered in your chest and a sharp pain in your side indicated a stitch, arm pumping as you ran, other hand adding pressure to a shot wound in your abdomen.

As you ran, you panted, feeling the sweats begin to prick, feeling the only defence your body knows. It had to be this way. The way back had to be.

Your foot slipped, your ankle twisted and you fell, rolling down the muddy, leafy verge, managing to miss every tree and brush on your way down, until you landed on your back in a valley in the forest.

You groaned. Everything throbbed and your stomach felt warm and sticky. You lifted your head to look and gave a gritted cry, the dressing had come off and the wound was bleeding. You put your hand to the wound to staunch the blood. Slowly you sat up, then stood, putting weight on your good ankle. You took a step on the bad side. You cried out, falling to one knee, your free arm gripping a tree trunk, half hugging, holding on for life.

Shit. But you had to get back. And then you could deal with everything that came.

You began to crawl, teeth gritting, feeling your ankle throb with every movement you made. Desperately hoping they hadn’t caught up with you.

Above you on top of the woody verge, stood a figure.

“Rebel scum.”

You looked up and he was in front of you. You jumped out of your skin, screamed a little and scrambled back, your adrenaline rushing your blood, doing anything to get away.

He was Castiel. But not your Castiel. He wore a black, leather trench coat, with leather gloves and a tweed suit. His hair was slicked over to one side, giving him the whole German Nazi vibe.

You hadn’t thought there could possibly be another Castiel in this world.

“Little weak, rebel scum human.”

He had a German accent and a sneer on his face.

This Castiel was not a good Castiel.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.

He peered closer at you, his nose sniffing the air around you.

“And omega.”

He smiled, but it didn’t warm your heart, instead chilled it.

“You know what we do to omega’s like you?” You shook your head “We take them in for breeding.”

You backed up a little more, stopping only as your back hit a tree.

“Please don’t,”You whimpered. His gaze wasn’t on your face, it fell on your open legs. Knowing this, a jolt of arousal spiked your system and you closed your legs. “I, I’m hurt.”

Oh God, like he cared about that.

“I see.”

This world version of Castiel stepped towards you and that was when you smelt him. His scent similar to your Cas, with slight variation, but oh so much better. You wanted to bathe in this scent, cover yourself with it and keep it forever.

It was wrong. Thsi couldn’t be right. He couldn’t be.

His head tilted to one side.

“maybe youd like to enlighten me on your teams plans.”

“go to hell.”

He picked up your busted ankle and grasped it. The pain in your stomach had dulled, but this, this brightened. Your hands curled into fists and you screamed in agony, your free leg kicking out, until he let go. You scrambled, crying, crawling away.

“weak, puny, Omega, don’t you know I can own you.”

He scooped you up with in one arm and in a blink of an eye you were no longer in the woods, but in a dark cabin.

You blinked as he pushed you onto a chair. You clutched your stomach, shivering from the cold, from your wound, your teeth chattering.

He turned to you and lifted up your shirt. You met his eyes, noting his left was cloudy and you wondered how that happened.

“i have better sensory provision, an eye does not slow me down, unlike humans. Nevertheless, can not have you bleeding out. I plan to break your mind, not your body.”

His large hand pressed onto your wound, you gritted your teeth and sucked in a breath. His eyes lit up blue and warmth seeped through you, and for those few seconds seeped to your core. His warmth left your skin and pocketed the bullet.

“Now, are you going to cooperate and tell me, or am I going to have to use other means?”

You looked around. Other means. The cabin was sparse and he had no instruments of torture nearby.

He pulled your face back to him.

“i don’t need primitive human tools. Comply, omega.”

you snarled at him.

“bite me.”

He growled, a predator in front of its prey. He yanked any clothing you had on back, ripping the material, and saw your mark free skin.

“Unclaimed omega, dares to challenge me. I’ll teach you.”

He held your head back and bit into your flesh, snorting and growling, marking you, his knee leaning on your chair.

You howled. It hurt, more than you were anticipating. This Castiel wasn’t meant to mark you, you were waiting for your world Cas to do it. Now there was no chance of that happening.

He licked the wound closed.

“Now, you’re mine. Omega” His breath hit the shell of your ear.

You shivered. You weren’t sure whether it was from the cold or from a spike of desire.

He buried his nose in the crook of your neck and breathed you in, grasping your face and sealing the marking with a brutal kiss.

He dominated your mouth, seeking passage into your heated cavern and forcing his tongue into your mouth. Every swipe of his tongue pulled you further in, slowly drawing out the heat inside.

Could it be? That this brute was your Alpha? This Castiel, instead of the sweet caring one you had desperately tried over and over with. The world was most certainly cruel.

He grinned from ear to ear knowing what you knew.

“They said an omega was never designed for me, because I had no regard for feelings, but they never mentioned the possibility of alternate worlds, an omega lost in hers, seeking an Alpha who isnt right for her.”

You looked down. He was taking about your Cas.

“He’s not your Cas, I am.”

Your heart wrenched. you had tried with Cas, as had he, but the nearer you became, you would both repel, only to beg each other to try again. Something had been off and now you knew why.

“I always thought my Omega would be like me, instead she’s a breakable little human.”

Your Alpha hated humanity. With a passion.

“You were never right for him, because he would never have been able to bend you to his will.”

You grabbed his hair, pulling him down to you.

“What makes you think you’ll be able to?”

You kicked with your good foot, pushing him away from you, stood up and limped out of the way of the chair.

“Sometimes life sucks.”

You intended to get away, but he was quicker than you and had you against the cabin wall, hand around your neck, tightening slowly.

“Nice try, Omega.”

You grabbed his hand and tried pulling his off you. He tightened. And you struggled to breathe.

“Now why don’t you call it quits, Omega.”

He used your title and your whole body purred from the acknowledgement. He let go and you coughed, breathing hard.

Below you simmered, and you felt the beginnings of a heat. He wouldn't stop staring.

“From the little time spent together, I feel an appalling urge to bury myself in you.”

You looked at him, eyes wide from his statement.

“You only bit me, you’re not my Alpha.”

“I smelt you, outside, Omega, moving fast, but not fast enough,” he smirked. “Saw you in pain, a meek little human, but I could not let my Alpha dynamic get in the way, I had a job to do.”

Then it was true. He was your Alpha.

“You don’t like me.”

His upper lip twitched.

“Like isn’t what I would say,” He moved around the room, and struck a flame lighting the logs in the hearth. “But, I’m willing to adjust my needs accordingly.”

“An arrangement?”

“Of sorts, yes,” He turned to you and began to take his gloves off. “You’re going into heat, I suggest we deal with that. When I rut, you’ll be there for my disposal-”

You laughed coldly.

“You have no will to get to know me.”

“Only in breeding.”

White hot arousal slammed into you, burning your core causing beads of sweat to protrude along your skin.

“I have no wish to breed with you.”

You were fighting it. He couldn’t be your Alpha. An alpha would care about their omega.

“All omegas desire to breed. its embedded into your biology.”

“Not. With. You.”

He pulled off his long coat and placed it over the back of the chair.

“If I were to look inside your mind, how much of a lie would that be, do you think?”

You didn’t answer him. A cramp took hold of you and you groaned. Castiel shook his head.

“Weak, Omega, a slave to your biology.”

“What about you, you’re a slave to your ruts.”

“No, little, ‘mega, the difference being, I can own you, I can show you who’s who in this dynamic. You can be brash and be bold, but without an Alpha, you’re nothing. Without me to quell your heats, you’ll die.”

The angel blade slipped down your sleeve. You wondered how much it would hurt you if you killed him. Wondered exactly how cold and lonely you’d become. But with him gone, you had a chance with your Cas.

This version of Castiel turned from you, finished with his little speech. You weren’t finished with him. It was probably a stupid idea, scratch that, it __was__ a stupid idea. You raised the blade. Went to attack, but he caught your hand and turned the blade inward, moving to face you as he did.

“I haven't seen many like you. But... but you have to understand that everyone has a breaking point. A point of pain. Particular, primitive fear maybe. But it's a nerve so... raw that your will, grit - they cease to be factors. What’s yours, I wonder.”

The tip of the blade closed in on your throat. He backed you up as you tried fighting with his hand.

“Enough, human, unless you wish to be subject to my torturing implements, however, the fear in your eyes, on your face sends shivers up my spine. Is pain something you’d be interested in?”

“Not right now.” You rasped, focusing all your energy on pushing the blade away from your neck.

It was then at that moment, your heat decided to bloom, attacking you with a series of cramps, your sex slicking violently and your nipples peaking into hard buds.

You cried out and he let you go, letting you curl up on the dirty floor. You shivered and felt your body sweat.

“Your heat’s here.”

You whined. Your suppressants were in your bag… back in your room at the Bunker.

Above you, Castiel put the angel blade away and knelt down.

“As your Alpha, it’s my duty to see to your needs. You need sating. You need my knot.”

It was weird hearing it in his German accent, yet your body called out to him. It sung for him, wanted him covering you, and inside you.

He picked you up, back against his stomach, his hand pressing on your belly, as you felt an impressive bulge on your ass.

“Your body is more than adequate to sustain my pups. I wonder how big and round your belly will get,” His hand moved up to cup the plump flesh of one breast, squeezing it slightly, earning a small moan from you. “These will swell, they will begin to lactate and provide nutrition for the young,” his hand moved south, skimming past your stomach and without hesitation popped the button on your jeans, pulling the zipper down. He slipped his hand into your underwear, slightly irritated by the lack of room, his fingers touched the slick on your folds. You panted. “I like the feel of this,” he pressed two thick digits inside and you grabbed onto him. “You’re tight. But provide enough slick for me to move easily. Hmmm, virgin.”

You whimpered and he buried his fingers inside you. You clenched.

“Don’t do that. I’m assessing your reproductive organs.”

You couldn’t help it. His fingers moved slowly inside you, when he curled them and rubbed along your sweet spot, your walls clenched and you cried out as you came around his fingers.

He looked at you. And removed his fingers from you. You shivered from the aftermath. Had gone further with him in the small space of time you had known him than you had with Castiel in all those years.

He looked at his glistening fingers, assessed them, then wiped them on his uniform pants.

You had liked it. You wondered if he did too.

“Explain yourself, Omega.”

You couldn’t.

“Now!”

“I liked it.”

“My little Omega, a slave to the sins of the flesh.”

You weren’t a slave. Your hands curled into fists and you lashed out, not with your fists but with words, telling his the truth that he needed to hear, even if he didn’t believe it.

“Angels aren't perfect, they're selfish, not to mention they have to no intention to love the species they were supposed to protect. Angels were meant to shepherd us, instead they left us to run amok, no wonder-”

He cut you off, grasping your face, pushing his face to yours, sneering, lip twitching.

“We. Did. Not. Fail. You.” He snarled. “You humans refused to step in line, no matter how often we tried to help.”

Pressed against him, you could feel the heat between his legs, feel the bulge against your abdomen.

“Seems you’re feeling the sins of the flesh.”

“As it seems, in the possession of a vessel, I am subject to some of the fleshly afflictions, mostly those towards my Omega.”

“Shocker.”

“Quiet, Omega. I did not ask you to comment.”

You were cold. Being near him wasn’t enough. You wanted to wrap yourself around him, enveloping yourself with his heat.

You were sweating now, and becoming desperate, needing relief one way or another.you were out of your mind as you grabbed his hand, pulling it down, but he yanked himself away, pushing you from him.

“Get away from me, filthy human.” He spat.

His words hurt. And you couldn’t help it. The tears came. You blinked and they ran down your cheeks. Rejected by your Alpha. It cut deep into your heart. Your body shook. Gathering your courage and dignity, you buttoned your jeans and limped to the door, shivering from the lack of Alpha heat, shaking, and sweating.

A curse shouted from his lips, making you jump.

“Stay. Stay, Omega. It seems, I am aligned with you, human. Our paths have merged. Where one goes, so the other must also go.”

You ignored his bullshit. You didn’t care any more. You would try to make what you could with Castiel when you were back in the Bunker.

You opened the cabin door. A hand pressed on your shoulder.

“I said stay.”

“No.”

He used a series of phrases, all ones you couldn’t understand. He pulled you back and slammed the door shut.

“Not for discussion.”

You turned round, ready with whatever slashing insult you had ready on your tongue, dying once you saw his magnificent black wings.

“Oh, Cas…” You gasped.

“Castiel.” He corrected.

“Castiel.” You nodded.

You limped forward, a hand outstretched. He stepped back.

“Let me…please.”

He captured a salty tear on your cheek and rubbed it between his fingers.

“This concerns me. And I don’t know why.”

You gave him a small smile.

“That’s a good thing.”

“Is it?”

You didn’t answer him, instead you chose to walk around him. You touched a single navy-black silky feather, earning a ripple throughout his wings and a quick intake of breath from Castiel.

“Are you done?”

He sounded as if he was gritting his teeth.

“Nowhere near.” You whispered.

He grunted.

You glided your fingers across them, some stuck out in odd angles, occasionally due to the bone structure, and some just needed smoothing. Your touch was delicate, but he was panting, and his wings were vibrating.

Reaching a hand up, you brushed the tips, letting yourself feel the soft, but sturdy texture. He groaned, but did nothing to stop you. You bit your lip and sunk your fingers beneath the plumage, getting a good feel for the downy soft feathers, earning a gratifyingly obscene moan from the cold angel.

“Cas?”

“What. Are. You. Doing?”

“Just, touching.”

“Angels are not meant to feel pleasure.”

You touched the feathers, closer to his shoulder blades, causing him to growl, watching the feathers ruffle and twitch under your touch.

You moved closer, until he spun around, his wings crashing into what little furniture there was and held you to him. Behind him, his wings, shimmered, twitched and curled toward you.

He had an arm wrapped around you, your arm outstretched as if to touch, the tip of a feather close, but not close enough.

Your eyes met his. No longer were they looking at you with malice, but with lustful intention.

He cupped the back of your head and pulled you in, pressing his lips against yours in fervency, moving over yours with ease, one of his knees pressing between the juncture of your legs. You moaned out.

His knee rubbed you and your hands tangled in his wings, making him yell out. He pulled you closer, leaving no space between.

“Let me sate you.”

“Please, Alpha.” you whimpered.

He picked you up and moved you closer to the fire. You needed him, in all ways. When he settled over you, you wondered if you would wake up and face reality. That he was going to leave you cold and alone. But he didn’t. He moved your legs apart. You grit your teeth as your bad ankle throbbed as it dragged along the floor. His fingers snapped and you were bare. But so was he. You looked around and saw your clothes folded neatly next to his. Warmth seeped into your bad ankle, wrapping around it until it hurt no more.

His lips moved over your neck and shoulder, kissing your mark, his hands around your waist.

“I’m going to breed you, fill you up with my pups. Again and again, until your body no longer craves it.”

He thrust once into you, making you cry out and him hiss a breath in. He wasn’t fully into you yet and you were both panting. He thrust into you again, this time fully sheathing himself inside.

It took your breath away. He filled you completely, stretching you deliciously, creating a storm of tingles, along your ass, sex and thighs. He cursed, in German.

“You're tight, tighter than I predicted.”

His voice was ragged. You couldn’t even speak. All you could feel was him, inside, outside, he was everywhere, his scent enveloping you.

“I did not expect this.”

He moved a little and you felt the pleasure zig zag along your walls, letting out a shivered breath.

“Omega.”

“I, it feels good.”

“I am not accustomed to pleasure. I see why humans like it.”

He moved slowly, testing himself, testing your body.

“I can take it.

He took your word and moved faster within you. He trembled above you, pumping into you, again and again, working you harder and faster, letting you both have the pleasure that was wanted. You clenched around him hard as he grunted with his efforts.

He ceased his actions.

“Don't, don’t stop.” You moaned, feeling the high diminish.

He moved once again, proceeding to pound into you at a relentless speed, taking and claiming your virginity for himself, working you quickly to your high. You clenched around him again, harder this time, calling out his name as you milked his length. Castiel held you to him, grunting. His knot expanded, his cock swelling, then yelled something unintelligible as his seed spilled into you. He waited until your body drank every drop from him before pulling himself free. You felt the rest of his remains drip down your sticky thigh.

He dropped his weight on you, groaning, breathing hard, lip twitching until he shifted, laying beside you, letting you curl into him, encasing you in his warmth, letting the drowsiness come over you.

You came to, encased in your Alphas warmth, his fingers were touching strands of your hair, rubbing them together, feeling the textures. His lips curved into what deemed a smile from him, but then he stopped.

The rift.

You sat up and looked wildly around the room. There was no clock. Of course there wasn’t one. Who cared about time in the apocalypse?

Fuck.

Castiel watched you as you rushed grabbing your things.

“Omega.”

“There’s a rift, Cas, one that brought me here. I have to go back, otherwise I’m stuck here.”

You pulled on your jeans and threw on your t-shirt, not bothering with underwear.

“Your world…so you wish to leave?”

You stopped. Turned to him.

“I wish to go back home. Before the rift expires.”

“Am I not your Alpha?”

You sagged.

“Yes, of course.”

“Then stay.”

“Come with me Cas.”

You were desperate.

“With you, into a world Michael tends to destroy, into a world where I don’t belong, where I give up what I’ve become, for you. A human.”

“For your Omega.”

You rushed over to him, grabbed his hands and looked into his eyes.

“You can be whoever you want to be.”

Castiel stared at you, showing no emotion.

“I mean, it could be fun.”

He snapped his fingers and he was instantly dressed.

“I have no need for fun, Omega.”

You smiled, then pulled him along.

“Come on, we have to hurry.”

You pulled on his arm, watching him scowl, then ran ahead. He called you, but you were antsy to get back. He caught up with you.

“You, human, will be the death of me.”

When you both arrived, the rift was a sliver. You didn’t think. You did. You grabbed his hand and ran through, pulling him along.

He collided into you and you collided into your worlds version of Cas.

He stared at you, then at his counterpart.

“What the hell is this?!”

You whirled round to two very angry Winchesters.

“Sam, Dean, don’t be mad.”

“Oh I’m way beyond that. How could you bring one of them back?! We don’t want another damn apocalypse on our hands!!”

Dean looked lethal and ready to kill.

“Why would you do this, Y/N?!!”

You wanted to back up, but you couldn’t, you felt Castiel behind you, felt his hands on your shoulders.

“I’m sorry.” You whispered.

“Sorry?! Sorry’s not good enough!!”

It was deadly quiet. You felt it settling into your skin, feeling all eyes on you. You looked up, trying to avoid every glare coming your way. You peeked a glance at Sam. He was usually the more civil brother, but right now he was sending death rays in the direction of Alternate Cas.

Castiel’s hands squeezed your shoulders and you couldn’t take it. You broke down.

“You should have stayed with me.”

“No!” Dean yelled out stepping forward. “She should have come back. Without you. Y/N belongs here. You don’t!”

“Dean.” Main World Cas ground out.

“No, Cas. Don’t interrupt me. He’s stolen any and all chances you and Y/N had. I mean, what the hell were you thinking?!! This is the single most stupidest thing you have done, I never thought you were capable of this, but apparently you are!! Have you forgotten he tortured Charlie?!! And he would have done it to every single one of these people in this room!!”

Alternate Cas, let go of your hand and stepped up to Dean, leaving his main world counterpart by you.

“Cas, don’t, please.”

“It is not your call, Omega.”

You closed your eyes. That was it. You had struggled for years with Castiel, struggled thinking he was your Alpha, until his alternate counterpart had found you, now it would all end, all too soon.

“Don’t you get it, Dean. He’s my Alpha, not this Cas.” You gestured to Main World Castiel.

Sam watched from beside Dean.

“He belongs here. With me.”

“Here?” Dean pointed at the ground.

You nodded.

“No. Absolutely not. That Cas is not welcome at the Bunker. No, if you want to be with him you can both leave.”

“But, Dean.”

“No! You both leave. Now!”

“Dean, maybe-”

“No, Sam. She made this choice. She can live with it.”

“She’s our sister.”

“Don’t you think I don’t know that?! And if she wants to be with him, that’s fine but he is not staying here. I don’t trust him.”

Sam sighed in defeat.

“So there’s the door.” He pointed up, not caring.

“My stuff-”

“Cas will bring it to you.”

You didn’t know what to say. Didn’t know what to do. You swallowed the lump in your throat, turned round to the Cas you had tried so hard with. He gave you a mournful smile.

“I’m sorry.”

Your lower lip trembled and you could feel the tears stinging again.

“There’s a cabin. It’s not too far. You can head up there, until you get a more permanent place.” Sam suggested.

You nodded. Your Castiel placed his hands on your head.

“I won’t hurt you. Picture the cabin.”

You nodded, eyes glistening. You expected pain, and closed your eyes, but received none. When he took his hands away you were in the cabin Sam had suggested.

He didn’t talk. Instead he walked around the small place, assessing.

“This is sufficient to both our needs.”

He turned, moving closer to you. No longer were you welcome at the Bunker, you would never be allowed there again. You would have forever have to live with the consequences of your choice.

*

You lowered yourself into the chair, one hand gripping the arm of the comfortable seat whilst your other rubbed your aching back. The pains had started a while ago, ever so slight, still able to cope, but every so often you would stop and slowly inhale and exhale before resuming.

Castiel, your Alpha had slowly transformed during the time he had been with you. His hair was no longer slicked over to Nazi perfection, but instead chose to leave it au natural. He still retained rigid, almost tyrannical abilities, leaving them to other activities, such as shopping. With you as his Omega he was becoming softer everyday. He would never be like Main World Cas, and that was okay. There was something about this Castiel you preferred.

The other Cas remained close, but not enough to interfere or be in the way. Mainly he was your calling point for advice and he freely gave it.

A sharper pain made you gasp in breath. The door unlocked and you heard him grumbling about other humans, and the sigil you placed on the door, preventing angels from popping in and out of your home on a whim.

He took one look at you gripping the arms of the chair, put down the bags and knelt down in front of you, placing his hands over your huge swollen belly, moving them over the bump.

“The babe is close, but you still have a while.”

His lips twitched and he broke out into the biggest smile, the light reaching his eyes, transforming the menacing outward appearance into something soul- rendingly beautiful. It knocked the breath from you, warming you like the sun, giving you hope for the future ahead.


End file.
